Strawberry Power
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Ichigo and Kish are finally together, but will Ichigo's parents allow them to date? Meanwhile something evil is returning. Very crappy summary please read. Its mostly just about Ichigo and Kish romance with bits of comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry  
Power  
I am trying to make chapters. Hope it works. Please comment. Anyway I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo was walking home. She was exhausted from work today. She was barely even  
moving. Then, Kish popped up in front of her. "What's up Koneko-  
chan?" he asked. "Not now Kisshu I'm too tired." "Let me  
help you with that," he said. Then, he teleported her home. "Thank  
you," she said. Why did the cafe have to be so busy today? The customers  
made them work until 10:30 pm! "Um, Ichigo…" Kish started.  
"Yes?" she answered. "Now that we're finally married, do you  
think we can…" "No Kish! I'm 13. You can't stay in my bed." she  
answered. He asked her this many times before. "Damn it!" he said. She  
waved good bye, kissed him, and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i know the first chapter wasn't much but this is much better. I hope I'm not boring. I own no part of Tokyo Mew Mew.

The next morning, she sat down for breakfast. Her parents were beside her.  
"So, when did you break up with Masaya?" asked her mom. "Long  
story," she said. She was still tired. "And are you dating someone  
new?," asked her dad. "Yeah, Kish a great guy. Better then Aoyama-kun  
was ever to me." she said drowsily. Her dad stood up from the table.  
"Please sit down honey!" assured her mom. "I don't think I know  
this kid! What is his name?!" he demanded. "Kisshu Ikisatashi," she  
said. She was a little scared now. "I would like to meet this kid! This  
'Kisshu'" he demanded. "This kid doesnt stalk people does he?"  
he asked. "Um… no of course not!" Ichigo lied. "I'm just glad  
this guy isn't a pervert," said her mom. "Yeah… me too…" she  
lied again. I am so doomed, she said in her mind.

"What? Your dad wants to meet me?" said Kish. He was shocked.  
"Can you just not be perverted for a day?" she asked. "Anything  
for you," he said. She smiled. "Hey! A little help with the  
customers?" said Zakuro. Ichigo forgot she was at the cafe. "Oh! I'm  
coming!" she said. She ran to the others. Kisshu was thinking about how to  
act in front of Ichigo's parents.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you are enjoying this. Please comment. I dont get many comments. If you read my stories I'll read yours. Thou doth not own the Mew Mews of Tokyo.

Pai was always very busy. He was the oldest so he had more responsibility. He felt  
he always did everything. But if he wasnt doing everything he fell apart. So,  
he needed everything to keep him satisfied. Today, Pai was stuck with Taruto.  
Taruto had a bad ear infection. "You never listen do you? I told you not  
to go swimming in the neighbor's pool. I saw that thing! It was green!" he  
reprimanded. Taruto had a long boring day of sitting upright or laying on his  
side for medicine. Kisshu had to help too. He had to hold him down. Well, with  
the help of Lettuce. Taruto did not like things in his ear. Ichigo then walked  
in. "You called for back up?" she asked. Kish nodded. He was getting  
ready to meet her parents tonight. "I hate having a stupid ear  
infection!" said Taruto, "I cant go anywhere!" "Poor  
Taruto," said Ichigo. "Poor Taruto?! I was the one that was kicked in  
the stomach!" claimed Kisshu. "Wow what kind of medicine are you  
giving him?" asked Ichigo. Pai then felt dizzy. He toppled over a bit.  
"Are you ok?" asked Lettuce. "I am fine," he assured,  
"Just a little dizzy. No big deal." "Does this happen  
regularly?" she asked. She was very concerned. "I get used to  
it," he said. Then he grabbed his chest. He felt a lot of pain. "Ok  
that's it! You are overworking yourself! Get some rest!" she said.  
"Yeah, stuff like that shouldn't happen daily," said Ichigo.  
"But what about Taruto?" he asked. "I'll take care of this  
thing," said Kish. Taruto kicked him again. "Kish. Tonight is the  
night we're supposed to meet my parents." she reminded him. "Shoot.  
That's right." he said. "I'll reschedule." said Ichigo. Kish  
nodded. "No you can go I am f-" Pai started but he was hit with more  
chest pains. "I can tell you are under too much stress. You need to  
rest!" repeated Lettuce. "Again I do not need to-" but Lettuce  
was already dragging him to the bedroom.

"Yeah. Neither of you have to watch me. I can get around fine!"  
Taruto said. But when he tried to walk, he tumbled over. He wasn't very  
balanced due to the ear infection. "We can stay back," said Kisshu.  
"I'll go reschedule." said Ichigo. Lettuce peeked her head out from  
the bedroom. "Um, Ichigo a little help. I need to hold Pai down." she  
said. Ichigo nodded and went to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I never have and never will own Tokyo Mew Mew. There! You happy now?

Ichigo came home late to find her dad at the door. "Why are you home late?! Were  
you with that Kisshu guy again?! Why did he cancel?!" he asked. "His  
little brother had an ear infection and I wanted to help," she replied.  
"Well he better be here on Wednesday!" he said. Ichigo sighed. Please  
Kish don't mess it up.

Kish had no idea how to act in front of a girl's parents. He was going to be  
TOTALY hopeless. He came up with an idea but he hated it. He had no choice. He  
had to talk to the stupid treehugger. He went went up to Masaya. "Hey B-  
Masaya," he tried to not say Baka. "What do you want?" he  
replied. "Um I'm meeting Ichigo's parents and I need help." he  
requested. "Forget it," Masaya replied. "PLEASE! I wont call you  
a Baka for a week. I'll stop playing pranks for a week." he begged.  
"Make it a month!" Masaya said. "Done!" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still working on this so any suggestions would be nice. Also I'm making others with mintxmasaya, lettucexpai, puddingxtaruto, and zakuroxkeiichero. If you want me to make any other couples i can write them. I dont mind. So I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.

It was the night that Kish would meet Ichigo's parents. He showed up to their  
apartment in his human form of course. He looked very much like himself except  
his ears were normal, he didn't have pig tails, his skin was slightly tanner  
but he was still pale, and no fangs. He dressed like a normal human would.  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Momomiya." he greeted. "Why hello. You must  
be Kisshu!" said Mrs. Momomiya. Ichigo's dad whispered in her  
ear,"Green hair? Must be in a gang or something. Along with that pale  
skin. He probibly doesnt have a life." "Shhh dear. He seems like a  
nice young man!" whispered Ichigo's mom. "It's an honor to meet you  
sir," said Kish offering to shake hands. He accepted the handshake. Sir?  
Maybe he isn't so bad, he thought. When it was time to eat, Kish's table  
manners were surprisingly well. He was shockingly polite. Hmmmm he must have  
went to Aoyama- kun, thought Ichigo. "So Kisshu do you have any  
hobbies?" asked her dad. "Um, I work at the cafe, take care of my  
brothers, and dedicate myself to making Ichigo happy." he said. "Are  
you thinking of joining any school activities?" asked he mom. "Well,  
school has only started, and I still need to think of the possibilities."  
he replied. The truth was he had almost forgotten that he had enrolled in  
Ichigo's school and still didn't understand what activities were. Sports here  
were a bit confusing. Maybe kendo. He'd love beating the crap out of that Baka  
all day. Even the thought of it made him feel like a kid in a candy store.  
"I understand you have siblings. Can you tell us more about them?"  
asked Ichigo's mom. He nodded. "Pai is 18 he is the oldest and I'll admit  
without him we'd be lost. He always takes care of us but he puts too much on  
himself. Taruto is 10. He can be a handful but we always end up getting  
along," he explained. That last sentence was half true. Now this was starting  
to feel like a job interview. "Kisshu have you ever met Ichigo's ex  
boyfriend Masaya?" her dad asked. He took a deep breath and  
said,"Yes," "Well do you have anything to say about him?"  
he continued. Kisshu tried his best to force back everything he wanted to say  
about him. "He's an ok guy." he replied. He threw up in his mouth a  
little. He was going to rant everything on his way home. When dinner was over,  
they were saying their farewells. "Good bye Kisshu! Thanks for  
coming!" said Ichigo's mom with a smile. "See ya!" he said. As  
soon as he left, Kish finally broke character. That was the hardest thing he  
had ever done. Meanwhile inside Ichigo was waiting for her parent's answer.  
"I think he's a wonderful man," said her mom. Her dad said,"You  
know what? I think I misjudged him. He's an ok guy." Ichigo just wanted to  
shout to the heavens: YES! YES! YES!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew blah blah blah... now heres the stupid chapter!

"You have very high stress levels. You need to rest!" said Lettuce. Pai didn't  
like resting. He always felt needed, even when everything was fine. Taruto was  
all well, but Pai still hated being away from work. It always drove him nuts.  
"Just do what I do. Listen to someone as lazy as me," said Kish. He  
flipped on the Tv, sat on the couch, and propped his feet up on the coffee  
table. "We all enrolled in school. Don't you all have homework?" he  
asked. "I'm done already," said Kisshu. "And I have none,"  
replied Taruto. "And don't make an excuse for studying Pai, you've studied  
for nothing 3 times! It's the beginning of September! What homework do you  
have?" asked Kisshu. Pai was frustrated because he couldn't find an excuse  
to work. "You need to relax," said Lettuce. "That word isnt in  
Pai's dictionary," said Taruto who was now doing the same thing as Kish.  
"Come on! Sit on the couch! Watch tv! Do something other than work your  
butt off all day!" said Kish, "I'll show you."


	7. Chapter 7

Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Masaya was truly enjoying being free from Kish's torment. He could finally relax for a  
month. He only had one minor problem but it didn't really make a difference. He  
could march right through the doors of Cafe Mew Mew fearlessly. He was on a  
date. "Ok, why so happy?" asked Mint. "Kisshu can't prank me for  
a month!" he said proudly. "Awww I thought it was kind of cute when  
he pranked you," said Mint. "What?! You mean painful right?" he  
said. She laughed. "Hey that's not nice!" he said but then he started  
laughing too.


	8. Chapter 8

I got writer's block so I decided to put the song I wrote for Kish. I do not own  
the original tune by LMFAO, but I do own my own version. Anyway, Kisshu fan  
girls beware. This is contains a large amount of Kisshu. I hope you like it.  
I'm sorry if it's not good. I also don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Everyone was gathered at Cafe Mew Mew. "You said you wanted to show us  
something?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah I wrote a song," "Wow  
cool!" said Ichigo. "Well technically LMFAO wrote it, but I added my  
own lyrics." Kish informed. He turned on the radio. "Prepare for the  
sexiest thing ever," he said.

Yeah

Yeah

When I walk on by

You may think I'm a perverted guy.

I float down the street

Going to a place and the Mews will freak yeah

This is how I roll

Green hair in pale skin on patrol

It's Kisshu going with the flow

I'm obsessed with Ichigo

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

When I walk through the doors

This is what I see

Ichigo stops and is staring at me

I got Dragon Blades in hand and I ain't afraid to

show it.

Show it.

Show it

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(music break)

I'm Kisshu and I know it

Yo

When it's hot outside

I need some ice cream to confide

And when I was on TV

Ichigo hit me in the balls w/ her knee

What?

This is how I roll

C'mon Ichigo its time to go

We're heading to my space ship now be inspired.

Got shoes and a shirt cuz its required (stupid censorship)

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

When I walk through the doors

This is what I see

Ichigo stops and is staring at me

I got Dragon Blades in hand and I ain't afraid to

show it.

Show it.

Show it

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(music)

I'm Kisshu & I know it

Check it out

Check it out

Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking ya. Stalking Stalking Stalking  
Stalking Stalking ya. Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking ya. Stalking  
Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking ya. Ya. I'm a stalker ya.

Cuz I'm a pervert ya.

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(dialoge under music)

Hey

Ya

"Um Kish I think you've gone a little too far," said Pai. "Shut  
up!" said Kish.

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

(music)

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(property of mewdaizu)

(cue screaming fan girls) Everyone applauded. "Very creative Kisshu,"  
said Ichigo. "Choreography was impressive," said Mint. "Oh my  
gosh! That was the funniest thing ever!" said Lettuce. "That was  
friggin awesome na no da!" said Pudding. "Impressive," said  
Zakuro. "I think it was cute!" said Ringo. This was starting to turn  
into American Idol. Kish enjoyed the glamour. He thought, he should do this  
more often. "I hate to interrupt the fuss but has anyone seen Masha?"  
asked Ryou.


	9. Chapter 9

I used an idea suggested to me in this chapter. I do not own Pai being drunk or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Pai was up all night studying a scale. Kisshu came to him the next night. "I  
finally figured out what can help you," said Kish with a devious look on  
his face. "What do you want?" said Pai. "You need to drink  
this," said Kish. On the desk he set two bottles of pure Russian vodka.  
"What is that?" asked Pai. "Stop pretending you don't know what  
it is. It's alcohol. We have it on our planet. You need to be 16 to drink  
though where we come from. You are 18," said Kish. "Oh no. You are  
NOT getting me to drink that!" he said. "C'mon I even got you a  
drinking buddy!" he said. Keiichero waved. "No means no!" said  
Pai. "We will just have a drink. We'll go to the cafe," said  
Keiichero. "Unless of course you prefer something else. Wine? Beer? Sake?  
Rum? S'il vous plait? Whiskey? Vodka? Aged Wine?" persisted Kish.  
"How do you know so much about alcohol?" asked Pai.  
"Ummmm…" Kish started. "Have you drank?" asked Taruto.  
"Well…" he started, "Fine. I won't lie. I have drank. I like it.  
And I do it a lot!" confessed Kish. "KISSHU! You know you are not  
supposed to drink!" yelled Pai. "Actually, I'm drinking right  
now," said Kish. He held out the glass full of very dark red- black  
liquid. "Aged wine?" he offered. "I am still mad at you,"  
said Pai. "We'll go down to the cafe, have some fun and talk about our  
studies," said Keiichero, "I myself haven't had a good drink in  
ages," "Fine. I'll go. But only because my stress levels are  
apparently very high," he said.

When they got to the cafe, they heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like a  
horror movie. "That's Ryou and his new girlfriend. He brings many home.  
The man has lost it," explained Keiichero. Pai and Keiichero sat down.  
Keiichero poured the vodka into a glass. Then he poured traditional Japanese  
sake into another. "Cheers!" he said. Then he explained how on earth  
they clink their glasses together. Clink! "Oh cheesecake that is good  
sake," he said. Pai took a sip of vodka. "Not bad. So how about the  
studies?" he said. However, a few drinks later…

Ryou came down at 1:51 am. He couldn't sleep. He saw Pai. The sight was going  
to give him nightmares. First Pai was just giggling at the table. He was  
showing emotion. Then, he fell off the chair. "What the hell did he  
drink?" asked Ryou. "Pure Russian vodka," answered Keiichero,  
"And no Ryou don't videotape it."

The next morning, The girls came in to find everything as normal, except for  
the kitchen. The kitchen was a total disaster. Plates smashed everywhere, and  
Pai in his alien form, was in the eye of the ruckus. He looked dead.  
"Pai?" asked Lettuce. "What happened?" asked Ichigo.  
"Kisshu peer pressured him into drinking," explained Keiichero.  
"Oh no. Pai," said Lettuce. Everyone glared at Kisshu.  
"What?" he said. Pai finally said something. "If pi is infinity,  
does that mean I am immortal? 3.14…" he said hazily. "Wow he's still  
a nerd when he's drunk!" said Taruto. "Why will the light not shut  
up? Somebody kill me," groaned Pai. "Wow he's pretty bad," said  
Pudding. "Ya I'll get him to the infirmary," said Keiichero. Kish  
came floating in again. This time with an iPod. He was listening to music.  
"I pick all my skirts to be a little bit..sexy…" he sang aloud.  
Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh Kisshu you can be very girly at  
times," said Mint. He couldn't hear them. "Can't change the way I am.  
Sexy, naughty, bitchy me," he continued. They laughed harder. He finally  
noticed. "What now?" he asked.

At Kish's apartment, he was blaring music from his headphones. Again. But it  
was more masculine music. "Turn it down! I can hear you in the next  
room!" said Taruto. Kish kept jamming along. "Hello? Yo? Kish?"  
he tried to get his attention. "I'm a pervert. A pervert. Don't wanna  
shake my hand…" he sang. Taruto went to plan B. This got Kish every time.  
"Kish! Supermodels!" he yelled. "Where?" asked Kisshu  
excitedly. "Kish do me a favor and turn it down," he said. He nodded.  
Pai walked through the door. He said nothing. He just went to his desk and  
worked. "So I put my hands up they're playing my song…" Kish sang.  
"Go away Kisshu," growled Pai. Kish ignored him. "Nodding my  
head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah…" Kish started dancing. Pai  
started regretting getting Kish an iPod. He thought it would keep Kish from  
bugging him. Think again. "Yeaaaaaah! It's a party in the USA!" he continued.  
"Please shut up!" he said. But Kish's music was too loud.  
"KISSHU GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Kish finally left. He sang on  
the way out, "Wise men say. Only fools rush in…" Great. Now he knew  
Elvis.


	10. Chapter 10

I used an idea suggested to me in this chapter. I do not own Pai being drunk or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Pai was up all night studying a scale. Kisshu came to him the next night. "I  
finally figured out what can help you," said Kish with a devious look on  
his face. "What do you want?" said Pai. "You need to drink  
this," said Kish. On the desk he set two bottles of pure Russian vodka.  
"What is that?" asked Pai. "Stop pretending you don't know what  
it is. It's alcohol. We have it on our planet. You need to be 16 to drink  
though where we come from. You are 18," said Kish. "Oh no. You are  
NOT getting me to drink that!" he said. "C'mon I even got you a  
drinking buddy!" he said. Keiichero waved. "No means no!" said  
Pai. "We will just have a drink. We'll go to the cafe," said  
Keiichero. "Unless of course you prefer something else. Wine? Beer? Sake?  
Rum? S'il vous plait? Whiskey? Vodka? Aged Wine?" persisted Kish.  
"How do you know so much about alcohol?" asked Pai.  
"Ummmm…" Kish started. "Have you drank?" asked Taruto.  
"Well…" he started, "Fine. I won't lie. I have drank. I like it.  
And I do it a lot!" confessed Kish. "KISSHU! You know you are not  
supposed to drink!" yelled Pai. "Actually, I'm drinking right  
now," said Kish. He held out the glass full of very dark red- black  
liquid. "Aged wine?" he offered. "I am still mad at you,"  
said Pai. "We'll go down to the cafe, have some fun and talk about our  
studies," said Keiichero, "I myself haven't had a good drink in  
ages," "Fine. I'll go. But only because my stress levels are  
apparently very high," he said.

When they got to the cafe, they heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like a  
horror movie. "That's Ryou and his new girlfriend. He brings many home.  
The man has lost it," explained Keiichero. Pai and Keiichero sat down.  
Keiichero poured the vodka into a glass. Then he poured traditional Japanese  
sake into another. "Cheers!" he said. Then he explained how on earth  
they clink their glasses together. Clink! "Oh cheesecake that is good  
sake," he said. Pai took a sip of vodka. "Not bad. So how about the  
studies?" he said. However, a few drinks later…

Ryou came down at 1:51 am. He couldn't sleep. He saw Pai. The sight was going  
to give him nightmares. First Pai was just giggling at the table. He was  
showing emotion. Then, he fell off the chair. "What the hell did he  
drink?" asked Ryou. "Pure Russian vodka," answered Keiichero,  
"And no Ryou don't videotape it."

The next morning, The girls came in to find everything as normal, except for  
the kitchen. The kitchen was a total disaster. Plates smashed everywhere, and  
Pai in his alien form, was in the eye of the ruckus. He looked dead.  
"Pai?" asked Lettuce. "What happened?" asked Ichigo.  
"Kisshu peer pressured him into drinking," explained Keiichero.  
"Oh no. Pai," said Lettuce. Everyone glared at Kisshu.  
"What?" he said. Pai finally said something. "If pi is infinity,  
does that mean I am immortal? 3.14…" he said hazily. "Wow he's still  
a nerd when he's drunk!" said Taruto. "Why will the light not shut  
up? Somebody kill me," groaned Pai. "Wow he's pretty bad," said  
Pudding. "Ya I'll get him to the infirmary," said Keiichero. Kish  
came floating in again. This time with an iPod. He was listening to music.  
"I pick all my skirts to be a little bit..sexy…" he sang aloud.  
Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh Kisshu you can be very girly at  
times," said Mint. He couldn't hear them. "Can't change the way I am.  
Sexy, naughty, bitchy me," he continued. They laughed harder. He finally  
noticed. "What now?" he asked.

At Kish's apartment, he was blaring music from his headphones. Again. But it  
was more masculine music. "Turn it down! I can hear you in the next  
room!" said Taruto. Kish kept jamming along. "Hello? Yo? Kish?"  
he tried to get his attention. "I'm a pervert. A pervert. Don't wanna  
shake my hand…" he sang. Taruto went to plan B. This got Kish every time.  
"Kish! Supermodels!" he yelled. "Where?" asked Kisshu  
excitedly. "Kish do me a favor and turn it down," he said. He nodded.  
Pai walked through the door. He said nothing. He just went to his desk and  
worked. "So I put my hands up they're playing my song…" Kish sang.  
"Go away Kisshu," growled Pai. Kish ignored him. "Nodding my  
head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah…" Kish started dancing. Pai  
started regretting getting Kish an iPod. He thought it would keep Kish from  
bugging him. Think again. "Yeaaaaaah! It's a party in the USA!" he continued.  
"Please shut up!" he said. But Kish's music was too loud.  
"KISSHU GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Kish finally left. He sang on  
the way out, "Wise men say. Only fools rush in…" Great. Now he knew  
Elvis.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey i finally found time to update! I do not own tokyo mew mew. now that that's over with, enjoy!

The next day at the cafe, someone special walked in. She was wearing a beautiful school uniform. She had white blonde hair. All gasped. "Oh no not her!" said Ichigo. The girl sat down at a table. Berri stared dully at the menu "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" suggested Zakuro. "Or Masaya could do it," suggested Ringo. "Rock paper scissors!" commanded Mint. "I have an idea! We can all serve her and play tricks on her!" said Pudding. "Um, how about rock paper scissors?" suggested Lettuce. "Just someone serve her!" said Ryou. They all looked at Kish. He was jammin to his iPod again. They all pushed him out there. Poor Kish. But Berri did give him 9 pieces of candy as a tip. After work, they talked about Berri. "I wonder why she was there?" said Mint. "Whatever the reason it must not be good," said Zakuro. "Ya. Berri doesn't come here for fun," said Lettuce. "I still have no idea who she is," said Ringo. Ichigo took her to the side and explained. "Whatever the reason, she's powerless so we're ok," said Ryou. "I got candy as a tip from someone. Can't remember who. I guess I'll share. "No I'm ok," said Ichigo. "I'll pass," said Mint. "I'll have one," said Lettuce. "Me too Na no da!" cheered Pudding. "Well, maybe one for later. I'll wait a while," said Zakuro. "No thanks," Replied Ringo. "Sure. Why not?" said Ryou. "Nah. I am still to have dinner," said Keiichero. "I can do without," said Pai. "Gimme!" said Taruto. Kish also had one. "I'm fine," said Masaya. Then they closed up shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Zzzzzzz... huh? oh yeah disclaimer. I do not own tokyo mew mew. Now back to my catnap.

The next day, Kish felt sick to his stomach. His stomach hurt like crazy and he was vomiting everywhere. Taruto did the same thing. They also had chills and fever. Pai had to stay home and clean it all up. But the more he cleaned the worse it got. So he finally went and got buckets. That helped a lot. Meanwhile at the cafe, Keiichero was wondering why only 5 employees showed up. Even Ryou wasn't there. He went up to Ryou's room and found him vomiting. He called up everyone else starting with what they sometimes called the 3 Stooges. Pai answered. He said both Taruto and Kisshu were sick. So were Lettuce and Pudding. "What happened to everyone?" wondered Keiichero. A girl walked in. "Oh not open yet?" said Daizu,"And why is only half your staff here?" "Everyone's sick and we don't know why," said Ringo. "Is there anyone sick in this building? I may be able to figure out what's wrong," said Daizu. "Ryou is upstairs, but it's not pretty," said Keiichero. She went upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later. "Moderate to severe food poisoning. No doubt about it," she said. "What made everyone so sick?" wondered Ichigo. "The candy! I didn't Eat mine so I didn't get sick," said Zakuro. "Kish got the candy from somewhere. Maybe he knows what happened," said Pai. Once they got to the apartment, it was clean, but it smelled horrible. "I took time to clean," said Pai. Ichigo went to the couch where Kisshu was. "Kisshu. Do you remember who gave you the candy?" asked Ichigo. "I-I got it as a tip from a blonde chick. I don't remember details. I was listening to I Will Survive," said Kisshu. Blonde? "Wait. Was her hair a white- blonde and did she have red eyes?" asked Ichigo. "I think so. She looked familiar too," he said. "Berri!" growled Ichigo.


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to make the previous and this chapter less gross. hop you still liked it. Btw I will say this loud and clear. (clears throat and gets bullhorn) I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

Ichigo promised Pai she'd take care of Kisshu and Taruto so he could see Lettuce. Ringo took care of Pudding while Daizu took care of Ryou. The cafe was closed. "Come on Kisshu! You need to drink water. It's the only way to help it. You'll get dehydrated!" said Ichigo. Kish moaned. "I feel too horrible to do so. I don't think I have ever felt so si-" Kish stopped. Ichigo heard his stomach make a noise. He ran as fast as someone with food poisoning could. He almost ran into a wall but he made it to the bathroom. Ichigo just walked away. She checked on Taruto. "All I know is Kish ate a lot of that candy. He wouldn't share," said Taruto. "Are you glad he didn't share now?" asked Ichigo. He nodded. His case was minor but still bad. "Here, drink lots of water," she handed him a water bottle. "I bought air freshener. It will help," she said. By the time she was done spraying it, Kish was back. "If you want to feel less sick then drink some water," reminded Ichigo. "Fine," he said. He took the bottle from her. "Thank you," she said. Within 2 days, Kish and the others were feeling well.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello! I feel like typing in Italics. I am Mew Daizu and I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. _

"Why would Berri do something like that," said Lettuce. "Revenge," said Ryou. He turned to Keiichero. "You did quarantine the upstairs right?" he asked. Keiichero nodded. "A health inspector is coming today and do not show any signs of sickness," he said. Two men in black suits came in. They inspected the place. He looked at the Berri's candy. "Um, a customer gave us that as a tip," said Lettuce. "Do not eat this. It is poisoned!" he said sternly. All fake gasped. The other man went up to the one that was just speaking. "It appears I found bacteria in your kitchen that can cause pneumonia. I'm afraid we will have to shut you down," he said. "I'm sorry. What?" Keiichero couldn't believe it. "We do have permission to shut a place down," he said. "But some people live here too," said Ryou. "Well they are going to have to find somewhere else to live," he said. They all gathered everyone and their stuff out. Then, they watched it be shut down. Sadness flooded everyone. Daizu, who visited every day, came by. "Hello. Why so sad?" she asked. "Stupid health inspectors closed the whole building down and now Ryou, Keiichero, and I have nowhere to go," said Ringo glumly. "And there isn't a base for th-" Ichigo put her hand over Pudding's mouth. "Well one of you can stay with me. I have room," said Daizu. "Keiichero can stay with me," said Zakuro. "And Ringo can stay at my place," said Mint. "I'll go get my things," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this chapter is very short but I am suffering a terrible sickness called writer's block. But I will be cured of it soon. I do not own T0KY0 MEW MEW!**

The next day Daizu made Ryou breakfast. "My parents aren't home right now so I'm allowed the stove," she said. They ate outside in the forest by her house. "By the way, what did the health inspector say was so bad?" she asked. "He said there was bacteria that causes pneumonia," he said. "You sure that's what he said?" she asked. He nodded. "Funny, bacteria doesn't cause pneumonia last time I checked," said Daizu. They stopped. Meanwhile at Zakuro's house, frantic doorbells and knocks came from the door. "Ugh! Leave me alone!" she said. She hadn't had coffee yet. Keiichero opened the door. Ryou and Daizu stood there. "The health inspectors were fake," he said quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry. I was grounded from my ipod so i couldn't write much. But it's near the end. Did i mention i do not own tokyo mew mew?

"So we can reopen?" Asked Keiichero. They nodded. Keiichero smiled greatly. They called everyone up and reopened the next day. "Now that we are reopened, maybe we can add some new specials. Or maybe something special," said Keiichero. "Hmmmm… like what?" asked Ryou. "Maybe karaoke?" he suggested. "First let's throw a party for everyone. We'll talk ideas later. I'm just happy the shop is back open," said Ryou. So after work everyone gathered their stuff and went to the party. There was Karaoke and movies. Then they heard a noise and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. There! I even underlined it! Happy Now?

Ichigo woke up. She was in a big pink ship. Giant Uchas were everywhere. The true leader came forward. She wore a puffy white outfit. She also had bunny ears and a cat's tail. "Berri!" growled Ichigo. "Oh? Did you like my candy?" she asked. Kish had brought up horrid memories. He felt like vomiting again. "While you though I was out of your lives I've only gotten stronger. I created these goons to help me out. I have only been learning more techniques," she explained. She jumped up on a high ledge. Ucha turned into the Berri Rod. She attached a pair of stone wings to it. "Want to see what I can do?" she offered. She raised her rod and pointed it at Ryou. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" a grey light shot at Ryou. Then, a statue of himself stood in his place. All gasped. "Goons attack!" she cried. The giant uchas charged. All fought with their might. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" The beam hit Ringo. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" Taruto was turned to stone. "TARU-TARU!" screamed Pudding. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" The beam was coming towards Ichigo. "NO! KONEKO- CHAN!" cried a voice. Ichigo then found herself alive. A statue of Kisshu stood in front of her. "KISSHU!" cried Ichigo. Now it was on. She tried to reach Berri but there were too many Uchas. One by one, Berri picked off Keiichero, Mint, Masaya, and Pudding. "RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" Only three Uchas remained. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" Zakuro tried to deflect it but Berri was too powerful. Berri had her sights on Ichigo. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" Berri missed her target and instead hit Pai. "Pai," said Lettuce, "Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you? Why do you hate us?" Berri didn't answer. "I am tired of your peace speeches. Loser," she said. "RIBBON LOVE BERRI CHECK!" Lettuce stood as a statue. "Lettuce!" cried Ichigo. "Looks like it's just you and me. Don't worry, I have a special thing for you." she said. Ucha turned back to normal. Ichigo jumped up on to the ledge. She grabbed Ucha and crushed him between her fingers. "My weapon!" screamed Berri. "That was for Kisshu!" she said. Ichigo pinned her down. Then it was time for one last blow. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" Berri collapsed. She was still alive but very weak. Ichigo ripped the Mew pendant off her neck, and bashed it against the wall. It eventually shattered. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Berri. "Now tell me, how do I get them back to normal?!" she demanded. "You broke Ucha. That was the only way," Berri smiled. Berri ran. "Everyone," she whispered. Tears filled her eyes. She looked down at all the statues. "I wish I could do something," she said. She heard a fluttering. Masha flitted beside her. It flitted around the Strawberry Bell, and then morphed with it. The bell glowed. Then the bell was lined with pink fur. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" A pink light shined on the statues. After a moment the statues became people. "Everyone!" she cried. Everyone hugged and cheered. Then, the cheering stopped. The ship groaned and tilted. "The ship," said Ryou, "It's collapsing!"


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but i need your help. I cna't decide what story to write next. I will eventually write them all, but for now idk which one to write next: Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, or Zakuro. I have so many ideas for each, i can't decide! Please comment and tell me which story you want to hear. Since Mint is one of the most unappreciated Mews, I'll tell you a little more on what i am planning for her story. I'll give you a hint, the baka becomes a ballerina. lol. If you want me to write a story in first person, let me know. Please help me choose!

Thanks,

Mew Daizu

"Mew Mews can't jump from here," informed Ryou as he dodged a huge piece of debris. "Teleportation!" said Kisshu, "Ichigo power down." "Why?" she asked. "So we can carry out more people. It'll be easier," he said. Ichigo nodded. Ichigo powered down, kissed Kisshu, and turned into a cat. "I did the math. Kisshu, we can only carry one full human at a time. Two of us needs to stay behind," said Pai. "Unless," said Ryou, "Mint, do you think you can try to find an exit?" She nodded. Mint took Ringo and tried to find an exit. "One more may need to stay behind," reminded Pai. "Everyone, it was a pleasure knowing you," said Keiichero. "No! I will stay!" said Zakuro. "No I can't leave you-" he started. "Blue Baka! Take him and get out of here. NOW!" she said. He did as so. "We will try to come back," said Kisshu. All teleported out. The ship was still falling out of the sky. It was just about to hit ground. BOOM! It landed with a crash.


	19. Chapter 19

Well, this is the conclusion to my Ichigo story. Again please tell me which story you would like to hear next. Drumroll please. ...I do not own tokyo mew mew.

"No!" yelled Keiichero. Masaya didn't even know if Mint and Ringo made it out alive. They turned around and saw Zakuro standing right behind them. "How did you escape?" asked Pudding. They looked down. The whip was tied around Pai's ankle. Pai glared at her for using him as an escape route. Mint landed successfully with Ringo. All was at peace. The next day at work, everything was normal. Kish was even teasing the Baka again. But everything was back to the way it was. And Ichigo and Kisshu wanted to celebrate. So, they went to Kisshu's tree and made out.

The End?


End file.
